The Relationship From Hell
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Twenty-five year old Desiree Barrington is young, beautiful and extremely wealthy. When she meets a man he is seemingly her prince charming but looks can be deceiving.
1. Chapter 1

The year was 2014. Twenty-five year old Desiree Barrington was a beautiful woman. She was had light skin and long light brown wavy hair and dark brown eyes. Since she was five she'd been an actress by the time she was twelve she was worth ten million dollars. She'd only built on that since then. Desiree could've easily retired years ago but she chose to keep working because she loved it. With all the divorces she'd seen over the years including her own parents, she swore she'd never get married. She lived in a mansion in White Plains, New York. It had six bedrooms, four bathrooms and a pool. Desiree was at her friend Rachel's house. They'd been friends for many years. Rachel was having some of her house remodeled.

"How's Andrea?" Rachel asked.

"She's good." "She's looking forward to graduating high school." "Mom's freaking out about it though."

"That's because her last baby is leaving the nest."

"I know."

"Does she still ask you when you're settling down?"

"Every time I see her." "It's so annoying." "I've told her before, I'm never getting married."

Desiree was leaving. As she was walking to her car, she could hear the engine of the remodeler's truck not wanting to turn over.

"Damn it!" She heard his deep voice yell from his rolled down window. She went over to the window.

"Car trouble?" She asked.

"Yeah, story of my life." "If it's not one of my work cars it's my regular car." "You're Desiree Barrington."

"Yes I am."

"I'm a big fan."

"Well it's nice to meet you um…

"Eli, Eli Taylor."

"How far away is your place of business?"

"About twenty minutes from here."

"Do you want a ride?"

"You don't have to do that."

"It's alright." "I have errands to run anyway."

"Let me just tell Miss Randell a tow truck will be coming to collect my truck."

"Ok." When he got out of the car the first thing Desiree noticed was how tall he was. He had on a white tank top that showed off his muscles. He had light blue eyes, a light beard and short sandy colored hair. He was in the house for about two minutes then they were on the road.

"I still can't believe I'm in a car with Desiree Barrington." Eli said.

"So you're like a super fan?"

"You could say that." "I've had a huge crush on you since I was six."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"How old are you now?"

"Twenty-six."

"So your crush on me must've started when I was doing the sitcom We Are Family."

"I never missed an episode." "I was so mad when they announced the final season in '01."

"I remember the day they told us they were ending the show." "I was so scared because that was all I knew." "Lucky for me after that I found more work."

They pulled into the parking lot. The sign read Taylor Renovations.

"Oh, this is your business?" Desiree asked.

"Yeah." "I started it when I was twenty." "As you can see it's small but I'm hoping to expand one day." "Here." He said taking a twenty out of his jeans pocket and handing it to her.

"What's this for?"

"Your kindness."

"That's alright."

"I insist."

"Ok." She took it.

"Desiree I know you're probably gonna laugh me out of your car, but would you like to go out sometime?"

"Sure."

"Really?" He said surprised that she said yes.

"Yeah." They exchanged numbers.

"I'll call you."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." He got out of the car.

* * *

**John Cena will be in this story. He will have a big part in it. This story will be very much a slow burn. So if you don't have patience I suggest not reading any further. There will be abuse so if that makes you uncomfortable, I suggest not reading any further.**


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later Desiree just getting done at the gym. She'd just finished dressing her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi it's Eli." He said.

"Hi."

"How are you today?"

"Good." "You?"

"I'm good." "I just finished my lunch break and I'm on my way to your friend's house."

"I'm supposed to be meeting her for lunch."

"Yeah she said she wouldn't be there today and that the key would be under the mat."

"No car trouble today?"

"No, thank god." "What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing."

"Wanna go to dinner?"

"Sure."

"Seven o'clock?"

"Sure."

"Think of a restaurant you want to go to and text me."

"Ok."

"See you at seven."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Desiree met Rachel at an outdoor cafe. They were eating and talking.

"I have a date tonight." Desiree said.

"With who?"

"The guy working on your house, Eli."

"Him?" She said surprised.

"Yes him." "He's cute."

"He's nice to look at but I wouldn't go out with him."

She smiled. "Oh so you've been doing some looking huh?"

"Like you said, he's cute." "He's also poor."

"I don't care if he has money or not."

"I don't mean it like that." "I just mean a poor renovator, a rich several times over actress." "Just be careful."

"Rachel it's going to be our first date." "It's not like we're engaged or something." "He said he's had a crush on me since he was six."

"He's a fan?"

"Yeah." "I found it flattering."

Later that night Desiree arrived at the restaurant she picked. She was wearing a red dress. Eli was waiting for her. He was also in dress clothes. He stood up as she came up to the table.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." "You look handsome."

"Thank you." They sat down. "Don't even look at the prices, choose whatever you want."

"Ok."

They were talking.

"So have you always been interested in carpentry?" Desiree asked.

"It's sort of a family trade." "From the time I could walk I was helping my dad with projects around the house." "He taught me most of what I know."

"Are you two still close?"

"He died in a car accident when I was seventeen."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's ok."

"What about your mom?"

"She died from cancer two years ago."

"Maybe I should just stop talking."

"It's alright." "Tell me about your family."

"Well my parents are divorced." "My sister Andrea is about a month away from graduating high school."

"How exciting for her."

"She's also gotten accepted to three different colleges."

"Does she know which one she's picking yet?"

"Not yet." "So what kind of movies do you like?" "Other then the ones I star in."

He laughed. "Well have you ever seen Back To The Future?"

"I've seen all of them."

"Me to." "Did you always want to be an actress?"

"It happened purely by chance." "My mom and I were in the mall." "We saw a flyer." "I asked her what it said." "She said a talent agency was auditioning little girls and boys, it was scheduled for the next day." "The rest is history."

"How long have your parents been divorced?"

"Ten years." "Their divorce and many others is the reason I'm never getting married." "Literally everyone I know who has been married got a divorce."

After dinner Eli walked Desiree to her car.

"I had a great time tonight." Eli said.

"Me to."

"Can I see you again?"

"Yes."

"Can I please kiss you?"

"Yes." He kissed her. She kissed him back. They smiled. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She got in her car and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next two weeks Desiree and Eli had gone out nine times. She really liked him. They talked and texted daily. Desiree was in LA to shoot a commercial for CoverGirl. She was eating lunch at a restaurant.

"Hey." John Cena said coming up to her table.

"Hi John. She stood up. They hugged.

"It's been a long time."

"Yeah."

"Can I sit down for a second?"

"Sure." They sat down. They'd met in 2012 on a movie set three months after he'd started dating Nikki Bella. If he hadn't of been dating Nikki at the time he would've asked her out. He always thought she was cute. "How have you been?"

"Good." "You?"

"Good."

"How's Nikki?"

"She's good." Desiree got a text. She checked it and smiled. "What's his name?"

"Why do you assume it's a guy?"

"That smile says it all." "Is he your boyfriend?"

"I don't know yet." "It's still relatively new." "It's only been two weeks but I really like him." "His name is Eli."

"Well I have to go but it was nice seeing you."

"Nice seeing you to." He left.

When Desiree got back to her hotel room she called Eli.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." "How was the commercial shoot?"

"It went really good."

"Good." "I miss you."

"I miss you to." "Do you want to come to my house tomorrow night?" "I'll cook."

"Sounds great."

The next night Desiree was cooking. The doorbell rang. She went to answer it. It was Eli.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." He went inside. They kissed. "Something smells really good." They went into the kitchen.

"It will be ready in about fifteen minutes." "I hope you don't mind the wait."

"Not at all."

"Taste this sauce." She spooned some of it out with a wooden spoon. He took a bite.

"That's delicious."

"It's an old family recipe." "Come here, I wanna show you something."

They went down a hall and she opened a door on the right. She turned on the light. There was a pool table in the room but on the walls were a bunch of Desiree's movie posters.

"Turn around Eli." She said. He turned around and saw all the We Are Family DVD posters framed and all in a row.

"Wow, this takes me back." "What a beautiful little girl you were, then you grew into a beautiful woman."

She smiled. "I figured you'd like to see these."

They were sitting in the dining room eating.

"This is really good." Eli said.

"Thank you."

"I've been thinking, I'd like to make things more official with us." "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." He smiled.

After dinner they were making out on the couch. They had been for about a half hour. He broke the kiss.

"I don't want to but I have to go." He said.

"Ok." She walked him to the door. "Do you have any clients on Saturday?"

"No, I'm taking the day off."

"Do you want to go to the city with me?" "We can make a night of it, dinner and a show."

"That sounds fun." "I've never been to New York City."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"In that case I have so many places to show you." They kissed.

"I'd better go before I change my mind."

"Bye."

"Bye." He left.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Friday afternoon. Desiree had just pulled into Eli's work. Eli had a bell above the door. It rang when she walked through the door. She was holding Tupperware. Eli came out from the back. He smiled when he saw her he smiled. She smiled back.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She went up to the front desk.

"You look beautiful today."

"Thank you." "Did you eat lunch yet?"

"I was just about to."

"Well I brought you lunch if you want it."

"Absolutely I want it." "That was so sweet of you." He went around the counter and kissed her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Come on back." They went to the back there were a few tool chests, a microwave, a table, two chairs and a single bed. Eli put the container in the microwave and set the timer. "That smells really good."

"It's chicken and mashed potatoes."

"Yum."

"Why do you have a bed back here?"

"Sometimes I work late and I'm to tired to drive home." "The bed's comfortable though." "Wanna test it out?" He said smiling.

"If we did that it would spoil your surprise."

"My surprise?" "What is it?"

"If I told you that it wouldn't be a surprise."

Later that night Desiree and Rachel were in Desiree's bedroom. Desiree was packing a bag.

"I thought you and Eli were just going into the city tomorrow." Rachel said.

"We are." "That and... She smiled.

"You're gonna have sex with him aren't you?"

"That's my plan." "I'm going to wear this." She went over to her dresser drawer and took out a red lace teddy.

"Well that will definitely get him going."

Desiree put it in her bag. "It's a surprise for him."

"He doesn't know?"

"No." "I got us a suite at the Four Seasons."

"A suite?"

"Yeah."

"Why go through all the trouble?"

"It's going to be our first time." "He's probably fantasized about it for years." "I want it to be special and romantic."

"Uh-oh."

"What?"

"You're falling in love."

"I am not."

"You are so."

The next afternoon Desiree and Eli arrived in New York City. They went to Times Square, The Empire State Building, Central Park, a wax museum, and Ellis Island to see the Statue Of Liberty. In the evening they went to a Broadway show, then they had a romantic dinner. They were walking down the street.

"Today was so fun." Eli said.

"I'm glad you had a good time."

"Are we going back to the car?"

"No." "We're going to the Four Seasons Hotel." "I got a suite for us." "Surprise."

"Hang on." They stopped walking and faced each other. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." "Why?" "Do you not want to?"

"Of course I do." "I just want you to be sure."

"I'm sure." She kissed him.

They went to the hotel suite. It was huge with a beautiful view.

"Wow." Eli said. "This room is huge."

"I'm going to the bathroom." "Want to wait for me in the bedroom?"

"Yeah." They kissed.

She went into the bathroom. He went into the bedroom took a condom from his wallet, and got naked getting under the covers. She appeared in the bedroom doorway a few minutes later wearing her teddy.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

"I love it." She went up to the foot of the bed and crawled up to him.

"So how long have you thought about this?"

"Since I was thirteen." He picked her up putting her underneath him and looked down at her. "I'm glad we got to know each other first." "Now I get to make love to someone I really care about, someone very special to me."

"Aw." "Come here." They kissed.


	5. Chapter 5

Desiree was awakened by her alarm clock she shut it off and went into the bathroom. As she was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, after getting out of the shower Eli came in and kissed her on the cheek. They'd been dating for a little over six weeks.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning." He got in the shower and turned on the water. She heard him yawn. "Tired?"

"Yeah I couldn't sleep."

"You usually sleep like a baby in my bed."

"I've just been nervous."

"About what?"

"Meeting your parents and Andrea."

"You don't need to be nervous about that."

"It's just been a long time since I've been at this stage in a relationship with a woman."

"Well if makes you feel any better it's been a long time since I've introduced a man to my parents." "It'll be great, you'll see."

Later the night Desiree and Eli were sitting on her couch.

"How was your day?" She asked.

"Good I got two new clients."

"That's great."

"How did your flight and the audition go?"

"The flight was fine." "I think the audition went really well." "I should know in a few days if I'll get a call back."

"Of course you will."

"You know I've been thinking for awhile about getting cedar shelves installed on that wall."

"Well let's see, who do you know that knows how to build stuff." "I think you're sleeping with him." "What was his name again?" He said smiling.

"Eli." She said laughing.

"Yeah that's his name."

"Honey you're already so busy with your clients." "I can't ask you to do that."

"Then don't ask me, let me volunteer."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." "You don't even have to pay me."

"I'm paying you."

"Well I can work for you in exchange for sexual favors." He said smiling.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." They kissed.

Two days later Desiree and her parents were at Andrea's graduation ceremony. Eli was supposed to be there but he was late. The principal was talking. Five minutes later Eli showed up.

"Sorry I'm late." He whispered as he sat down. "There was a problem with a job but it got worked out."

After the ceremony they all went out to dinner. Eli was charming the pants off of Desiree's parents Sophie and Robert and also Andrea.

"I've made a decision." Andrea said. "I'll be attending Princeton this fall."

"Great decision." Robert said.

"I agree." Sophie said.

"Me to." Desiree said.

Eli took out his wallet. "Well consider this a graduation present." He took out a hundred dollars and handed it to Andrea.

"Eli you don't have to." Andrea said.

"You deserve it."

She took it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Desiree and Andrea were in the bathroom.

"Mom and dad love Eli." Andrea said. "He's great."

"He is." Desiree said smiling.

"How's the sex?"

"Amazing."

"Is he my future-brother-in-law?"

"You know I hate the idea of marriage."


	6. Chapter 6

It was the middle of August. Desiree had gotten the part in the movie and had gotten back from filming that night. She'd given Eli a key and he'd been working on her shelves since she was gone. He was a little over halfway done. After dinner she called Eli.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi baby." She said.

"Hi." "All done with filming?"

"Yeah."

"I'd come see you but I'm really tired."

"It's ok I'm tired to." "When we get off the phone I'm gonna go to bed."

"Did you miss me?"

"You're all I talked about on set."

"I missed you to."

"I'm gonna go to sleep."

"Ok I'll be there tomorrow morning to work on your shelves."

"Tomorrow's your day off."

"I know but I want to finish."

"Ok." "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright bye."

"Bye."

At ten o'clock the next morning Eli was working on the shelves. Desiree brought him some coffee.

"Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome." "It's looking good."

"About another half hour or so and I'll be done."

Forty-five minutes later Eli was finished.

"Desiree come here, I'm done." He said.

She went over to the shelves. "They look great."

"Really?"

"Yes they're exactly what I wanted." She turned to him and put her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much honey."

"You're welcome." They kissed.

The next evening Eli was at Desiree's house. She could tell something was wrong with him because he was being unusually quiet.

"Eli what's wrong?"" Desiree asked.

"Nothing."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No it's not you." "I promise."

"What is it?"

"Just a work thing." "Nothing to need to worry about it."

"Something is obviously bothering you." "Maybe I can help."

"That's why I don't want to tell you, with your generous nature you'll want to help." "It's not your problem, it's mine."

"Eli I want to help you, I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too." "Ok, I need to make a payment on my shop." "They need the payment by Wednesday but I don't get paid from this job until Friday."

"Why don't you just ask the bank for an extension?"

"I can't because when I first starting out I used to do that all the time." "They almost dropped me as a customer and repossessed my shop."

"How much do you need?"

"Fifteen-thousand dollars."

"No problem." She took out her checkbook and wrote the check.

"Baby no."

"Yes."

"I can't."

"Yes you can." She put it in his hand. "Just pay me back when you get paid."

He put the check in his pocket. "Thank you Desiree."

"You're welcome."

They kissed. He laid her down underneath him and looked down at her. "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.


	7. Chapter 7

Christmas was in three days. Desiree was making Christmas cookies. Eli came into the kitchen.

"Can I have some chocolate chips?" He asked.

"Those are for the cookies."

"Please baby." He kissed her. "Please."

"Just a couple."

"Thank you."

They were finishing decorating the tree. It was a huge tree. Eli was hanging an ornament, that had a picture of Desiree on one side and Andrea on the other. The pictures were from when they were little.

"This is a cute ornament." Eli said.

"It's one of my favorites." "When we were little we'd always fight over who hung it on the tree."

"Who won?

"Sometimes me sometimes her." "Alright now all we need is to put the angel on top."

"Alright." He picked her up off the ground.

She laughed. "What are you doing?"

"Putting the angel on top of the tree."

"Not me, that angel." She said pointing

"Oh." "My fault." He put her down and kissed her.

"You are such a goofball."

"You still love me though right?"

"Yeah."

It was Christmas morning. Desiree had woken up at five o'clock in the morning to set up Eli's present. By eight o'clock in the morning Eli came downstairs.

"There you are." He said. He saw something covered with a sheet that wasn't there last night. "Desiree what's that?"

"Let me open your present first."

"Ok." He got it from under the tree and handed it to her. It was tiny. "You're a hard person to shop for." "I didn't know what to get you." "I hope you like it."

She unwrapped it and opened it. They were diamond earrings. "They're beautiful." "Thank you so much honey." She kissed him. "Your turn."

They went over to the present covered with the sheet. He took it off. It was a tool chest. "This is so nice."

"Open the drawers."

He did. "Brand new tools." He said happily. "Thank you." She handed him keys. "What are these?"

"It's outside."

"Baby what did you do?"

"Come on."

They went outside. Eli couldn't believe it when he saw his dream car. A white Ferrari. "Desiree." He said in disbelief.

"You don't have to worry about your car breaking down anymore." "Come on, I want to show you the inside." They got in the car. "I got the red leather interior like you wanted." "If you push this button." She pushed it and the top started to retract. Eli smiled. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." "Thank you so much but you shouldn't have." "I know it cost you a fortune."

"Don't worry about the cost." "I bought it for you because I wanted to."

"I love you so much." "You're to good to me."

"You deserve it." "I love you too. They kissed.


	8. Chapter 8

It was towards the end of January. Desiree had been working with John on a movie for the last two months. She missed Eli and sent him a ticket to fly to Chicago where they were filming. They were on a half hour break from filming. Eli had just arrived on the set.

"Honey." She said happily and smiling.

"Hi." He said smiling. They hugged and kissed.

"I want you to meet my friend John." They went over to John. "John." He turned around. "I want you to meet Eli."

"So this is the famous Eli." John said. They shook hands. "You're all Desiree talks about."

"All good things I hope." Eli said.

"Of course." Desiree said.

Later that night John met Randy Orton at a bar for a drink. Randy was in the area for an autograph signing.

"How's Desiree doing?" Randy asked.

"Good." "I met her boyfriend today."

"What's his name?"

"Eli."

"What's he like?"

"He's, nice."

"What's with the pause?"

"He just seems like he tries to hard." "I can't put my finger on it but something about him is off."

"Could it be your jealous?"

"What are you talking about?" "I have Nikki."

"I know but I also know you've always liked Desiree."

"That's not. what this is."

A few weeks later it was Valentine's Day. Desiree and Eli had spent the day in the city. They went to all their favorite spots in the city and had a romantic dinner. They booked the same suite they stayed in before. They just gotten back to the room. It was night time.

"Eli want would you think about moving in with me?" She asked.

"I'd love to." "That fits in with what I want."

"What to do you want?"

"Well.. He took a little red box out of his pocket, opened it and got down on one knee.

"Eli." She said smiling.

"I know." "I know how you feel about this but I want to spend the rest of my life with you." "Let's prove we can make it." "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger. "It's beautiful." He got up. They kissed.


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone who knew Desiree was shocked to learn that she and Eli were engaged. The engagement was short. After just two months the wedding ceremony was taking place today at a very expensive hotel. The same hotel Desiree and Eli always went to in New York City. The wedding ceremony was taking place in one room and the wedding reception was taking place in another. Sophie was fitting Desiree's vail.

"With as against marriage as you were, I never thought I would get to this." Sophie said.

"Well Eli changed my mind."

"I'm glad."

"Me to."

After the wedding everyone was at the reception. John went up to the head table.

"Congratulations." He said to Eli and Desiree.

"Thanks John." Eli said. "We're glad you could make it."

"Mind if I dance with your wife?"

"Just have her back by midnight." He said jokingly.

"Deal."

Desiree and John went to the dancefloor and started dancing.

"You look beautiful." John said.

"Thank you."

"NIkki said to tell you sorry she couldn't make it." "She had a last minute family thing."

"I hope everything's ok."

"Everything's fine." "You're the last person I thought would get married."

"Me to, believe me."

"As long as your happy, that's all that's important."

"I'm the happiest I've ever been." "I know it sounds corny but I've found my prince charming."

After the reception Desiree and Eli went to the same suite they always did. She was in bed waiting for him. He was in the bathroom. What she didn't know was he was poking holes in the condom. He came into the bedroom a few minutes later and got in bed with her. When he got on top of her they kissed. As he always did Eli grabbed both of her wrists and held them, not tightly but just enough to where she couldn't move. Since the very first time they had sex he'd been aggressive in bed. He took off her panties and his boxers and slipped inside her, starting to move.

"Oh Eli." She moaned.

Two months later Desiree and Eli were at home. Eli was in the living room sitting on the couch. Desiree came in the room and sat down next to him.

"Eli we need to talk." She showed him a positive pregnancy test.

"Really?" He said smiling.

"Yeah." She said unsure.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just so shocked." "We didn't plan this at all."

"You want the baby right?"

"Yes I'm just nervous."

"Don't be." "This is great." "We're gonna be parents." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

Desiree was due in a month. She found out she was pregnant with a little girl. Eli had been very attentive to her throughout the whole pregnancy. She was due in a month. It was two days before Thanksgiving. Eli had built a crib. He was in the room they turned into a nursery painting the crib white. Desiree came into the room and sat in the rocking chair.

"It's looking good." She said.

"Poor baby, you look so uncomfortable."

"I am." "My feet are swollen."

"Let me finish painting this bar then I'll rub your feet."

"Ok."

He finished the bar and went over to her. "Feet up." She put her feet on his lap.

"Thank you." "My stomach hurts."

"Want to go to the hospital?"

"I think I'm ok." "The doctor said I'd experience false labor." "Ow!" Desiree felt her water break. "My water just broke."

"We're going to the hospital."

"What if something's wrong with the baby?" "I'm not due for another month."

"She's gonna be fine." He helped her up. "Start heading to the car and I'll get the bag we packed.

"Ok."

On the way to the hospital Desiree called Sophie, Robert and Andrea who was home for Thanksgiving break.

Hallie Alexandria Taylor was born at 7:06 PM. She was a perfectly healthy baby girl. After everyone else had left it was just Desiree, Eli and Hallie. Eli was holding Hallie.

"Look at daddy's baby girl." Eli said. "Look how beautiful you are." "When you're teenager I'm buying a shotgun."

Desiree laughed. "Bring her here please." He went over and handed her to her. Hallie had Eli's eyes and full head of brown hair. Desiree kissed her forehead. "Mommy loves you so much."

"So does daddy."


	11. Chapter 11

It was July 4th. Desiree and Eli were throwing a big Fourth Of July party. Hallie was seven months old. She could crawl, always reached for things and always babbled. She was daddy's little girl. It was around eight o'clock in the morning. Hallie was in her hi-chair and Desiree was feeding her banana baby food. Eli came into the kitchen.

"Ga." Hallie said happily and smiling when she saw him.

"Good morning to you to." He went over to Desiree. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Desiree said. They kissed.

"After she has her breakfast get Hallie ready and I'll take her to the store with me."

"Why are you going to the store?"

"We still need hamburger buns."

"Did I forget to get those?"

"Yeah but that's why you have me."

The party was going on. Everyone was having a great time. Andrea who was home for the summer was at the party. She went upstairs with Desiree when they heard her crying on the baby monitor.

"There she is." Andrea said looking at Hallie, who Desiree had just picked up. "Look how big and pretty you've gotten." "You've grown so much since the last time I saw you."

"She grows and grows every day."

"Can I see her?"

"Yeah." Andrea took her.

"Ga." Hallie said

"Hello." Andrea said.

By eleven o'clock that night everyone was gone. Desiree had put Hallie to bed hours earlier. Eli had been drinking and was very drunk. Desiree was in the kitchen, it was messy do to the party. Eli came into the kitchen.

"This place is a mess." He said.

"I know I'll clean it tomorrow."

"Clean it now." He demanded.

"I don't feel like it right now I'm tired." She went to leave the room. He stood in her way. "What are you doing?"

"Clean the fucking kitchen."

"No."

"No?" He backhanded her so hard her head turned. He got his keys and left.

Desiree stood there in complete shock for a few seconds. Eli had never hit or talked to her like that before. She went upstairs and started packing a bag for her and Hallie. She made sure to grab her sunglasses. She hadn't looked at her face but it hurt. She grabbed Hallie and got in the car. She started driving to a hotel in White Plains. She got on her phone and dialed the hotel's reservation number.

"Hello, my name is Desiree Taylor." She said "I need a baby friendly room for the night."

Before she got out of the car Desiree made sure to put her sunglasses on. When she got to the room Desiree put Hallie in the crib. She went into the bathroom and took off her sunglasses. From the top of her cheek to under her left eye was a dark purple bruise.

"Oh my god." She said out loud.

She debated on whether or not to call anyone but decided not to. When she was about to go to sleep her cell phone rang. It was Eli. She ignored it.


	12. Chapter 12

Desiree had been at the hotel for two days. She was still very confused about Eli hitting her. The only time she'd talked to Eli was when she answered a text from him, letting him know her and Hallie were ok. She felt like she needed to tell someone what happened so she called Andrea. Hallie was napping. There was a knock at the door. Desiree put on her sunglasses and answered the door. Andrea was standing there with a concerned look on her face.

"Hey." Desiree said. Andrea went inside. They sat down on the couch.

"What's wrong Desiree?" She didn't say anything. "Why are you wearing sunglasses?" Desiree took off the glasses. The bruise was still purple but turning yellow. "Did he hit you?"

"Yeah."

"Come here." They hugged. "How'd it happen?"

"I don't know, it was after everyone left the party." "You know Eli was drinking." "The kitchen was messy and he said how messy it was." "I told him I was going to clean it tomorrow because I was tired." "He said." "Clean it now." "The way he said it was so demanding and controlling." "I've never heard him talk like that before." "I tried to leave the room and he stood in my way and said." "Clean the fucking kitchen." "I said no and he backhanded me." She said with tears in her eyes. "I don't understand how this happened."

"Has he called?"

"He'd tried." "I don't answer." "I responded to him once to let him know we were ok but that's all."

"I think you should file for divorce."

"I don't want to do that."

"You know this kind of behavior won't stop." "It will only escalate." "You've heard the stories from mom about what grandpa did to grandma." "She took it because domestic violence wasn't talked about back then." "You don't have to take it."

"I don't want to break up my family."

"Do you want Hallie growing up and seeing what mom did?" "She still has nightmares about it."

"Grandpa abused grandma on a daily basis." "Eli's only done it once."

"It starts with once."

"Please don't tell anyone."

"Desiree don't go back to Eli."

"I'm mad at him, but I love him." "I need to talk to him." "Will you watch Hallie while I go over there."

"Yeah." She said reluctantly.

"Thanks."

Desiree had just walked through the door.

"Eli?" She said.

He came out of the kitchen, hugged her and started to cry. "I'm sorry." He said tearfully. "I'm so sorry." He looked at her. "Oh my god, your face." "Are you ok?"

"Yes."

"I didn't mean it." "I love you."

"It can't ever happen again."

"It won't, ever." "I promise."

"If it does I'm filling for divorce."

"You won't have to do that." "Where's Hallie?"

"Andrea's watching her." "I'm going to get her right now."

He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	13. Chapter 13

Today was Hallie's first birthday. It had been five months since Eli had hit Desiree. For them it was like nothing ever happened. Andrea couldn't forget it. She urged Desiree to leave Eli every time they talked, but her pleads fell on deaf ears. It was early in the morning. Hallie was sitting up in her crib. Eli came in.

"Dada." She said.

"Hi." "Good morning." "Someone's a big girl today." He said picking her up. "Happy birthday." "You're one." "See?" "One." He said holding up his pointer finger.

"One." She said doing the same thing.

"Yes one."

"Mama?"

"Mama's still night night." "She'll be up soon." "Today you get a party and presents and cake." "Daddy made you a present."

About twenty minutes later Desiree woke up. She went downstairs. Eli was feeding Hallie in her hi-chair.

"Mama." Hallie said.

"Good morning, there's my birthday girl." Desiree said. The doorbell rang. Desiree went to get it. A delivery man was holding a big box. Desiree brought it inside.

"Whoa what did you order?" Eli asked.

"Nothing." When she opened it she saw it was a dollhouse. "It's for Hallie."

"Look at that Hallie it's your first present." "I wonder who it's from."

"I found a note." She unfolded it and read it out loud. "Dear Hallie, Sorry I won't be able to make it to your party." "Have a great birthday." "John." "Aw, that's so sweet."

"That was nice of him."

"Yeah."

At around one o'clock in the afternoon Andrea was the first one to arrive for the party. Eli was in the garage putting the finishing touches on Hallie's present.

"Hi Hallie." Andrea said. Hallie walked to her she picked her up. "Happy birthday." She saw the dollhouse and looked at Desiree. "Did you give her a present early?"

"John sent it."

"Aw."

"I know."

"To bad you two didn't end together."

"Don't start, not today."

The party was going on. Eli just brought in his present.

"Look daddy made you a rocking horsey." Desiree said. She put her on it. Hallie smiled.

Eli bent down. "Can daddy have a kiss?" She kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." Eli went into the kitchen to get the cake ready. Andrea followed him. "Hi Andrea."

"If you ever lay a finger on my sister again, I will kill you." She said angrily.

"I apologized for that."

"Take your fake apology and shove it up your ass." She left the room.


	14. Chapter 14

The next month it was Christmas Eve. Desiree was throwing a big Christmas party. It was the afternoon. She was in the kitchen making food for the party. Eli was playing with Hallie in the living room.

"Guess what Hallie." Eli said. "Santa Claus is coming tonight." "He's coming with all his reindeer, he's gonna come down the chimney and leave you all sorts of neat presents."

Desiree came into the room. "What are you two up to?"

"I was telling Hallie about Santa."

"Mama." Hallie said handing her a block.

"You want mommy to play to?" Desiree asked. She got down on the floor.

"I want another baby." Eli said.

"Hallie's only thirteen months old."

"I know but I want a son, Eli Jr."

"Maybe in a few years, not right now."

"Ok."

During the party Eli had been drinking heavily. Desiree hadn't noticed because she was spending time with friends and family, including Andrea. Andrea kept giving him dirty looks to Eli making him more and more angry.

After everyone left Desiree and Eli were getting ready for bed. They just got in the bed.

"Why are you being so quiet?" Desiree asked.

"You left me alone all night." He said irritated.

"You disappeared." "You were to concerned with the eggnog."

"Oh, so this is my fault?"

"Go to sleep." She went to roll and he grabbed her hard by the hair. "Ow!" She yelled.

He got on top of her and punched her in the face, then he started choking her. "Why do you make me do this huh?!

"Eli." She managed to croak out. Hallie started to cry. He let her go and she took a deep breath.

"You better not tell anyone about this?" "Do you understand me?"

"Yes." She said terrified.

"You better not leave either, if you do, I'll kill you."

"I'm not going anywhere."

He got off of her. "I love you."

She got up to go check on Hallie. She was shaking and scared. She picked Hallie up.

"It's ok sweetie." She said. She started to cry. "Mommy's ok."


	15. Chapter 15

It was the beginning of summer, 2017. It had gotten to the point where Eli didn't even have to be drunk to beat Desiree. It seemed like any little thing would set him off. There were days that were great and days that were terrible. Desiree walked on eggshells every day. She was the typical battered wife. Eli was still pressuring Desiree for a second child and had stopped using condoms. Unbeknownst to him Desiree was taking birth control pills. Desiree was making breakfast for Hallie. Eli came into the kitchen and kissed Desiree on the cheek. She jumped.

"I'm sorry baby." Eli said.

"That's ok."

"It's a hot day outside." "I think we should spend it by the day at the pool."

"That's a good idea."

"Hallie would you like to go swimming today?

"Yes daddy." Hallie said.

"Good it'll be a fun day."

After breakfast they went out to the pool.

"Hallie come here." Eli said.

"I want swim daddy."

"I know but you have to get sunblock on first."

They spend the day in the pool. Eli made burgers on the grill. At around six in the evening they were all back in the house. Hallie was upstairs playing in her room. Eli shut her door and went into the master bedroom, which was right down the hall from Hallie's room.

"Desiree come here." Eli said. Desiree came into the bedroom. "Why didn't you wash my shirt?"

"Sorry I forgot." He grabbed her hard by the arms. "Ow!

"You don't listen to anything I say do you?" He said angrily.

"I'm sorry." He smacked her.

For the next several minutes Hallie listened as Eli beat Desiree. She had her hands over her ears and was crying. She was whispering."No daddy." "No hurt mommy, no hurt mommy."

About a half hour later Hallie came out of her room and went into the master bedroom. There she found Desiree asleep. She got on the bed and laid down beside her. Desiree had several bruises on her face. Hallie held her hand doing her best to comfort her.


	16. Chapter 16

It was a month later. Desiree and Hallie were spending the next two months in Maine. Desiree was doing a movie. As they always did the studio provided a nanny for Hallie. John was playing Desiree's brother in the movie. Desiree and Hallie had just gotten to the set. Hallie saw John.

"Ohn!" "Ohn!" She said excitedly running up to him.

He picked her up. "Hi Hallie." "How are you?"

"Good." "How Nikki?"

"She's good." "Hi Desiree."

"Hi John." Desiree said. "Have I told you congratulations on your engagement yet?"

"I think so."

"I've just been so busy."

"I know the feeling." "I want to take you guys to lunch today."

"Ok."

On lunch break John took them to lunch. Hallie's was drawing on the children's placemat in front of her.

"What are you drawing Hallie?" John asked

"Flower." She said.

"I bet it's pretty."

"She loves do draw." Desiree said. "Tell John what else you like to do."

"Help daddy."

"You help him build stuff huh?"

"Yeah."

"That sounds fun." John said.

A week later everyone had the day off. John was watching Hallie in his room while Desiree napped. John couldn't put his finger on it but something seemed off about Desiree. He and Hallie were playing and talking. She put a Band-Aid on one of her dolls.

"Doll has boo." She said.

"Why?"

"Daddy hit."

"Daddy hit?" He said confused. "Do you ever see daddy hit things?"

"Yeah."

"What?"

"Mommy."

"Your daddy hits your mommy."

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." "She cry lot."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Does he hit you?"

"No." John wanted to kill Eli.


	17. Chapter 17

John had been trying to think of a way to bring up what Hallie had told him to Desiree. They were doing night shoots for the movie, so Desiree and Hallie were in their room. Desiree's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Eli said.

"Hi." "How's work?"

"Good I'm on my lunch break." "Have you put Hallie down for her nap yet?"

"No." "I'll put her on." "Hang on." "Hallie come here." "Daddy's on the phone." Hallie got up on the couch and Desiree put the phone to her ear.

"Hi daddy." Hallie said.

"Hi." Eli said.

"Miss you."

"I miss you to." "Are you being good for mommy?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye."

Desiree put the phone to her ear. "Are you managing ok without us?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said. "It's always so weird to be here without you guys." "I miss my girls."

"We miss you to." "I'll call you back tonight when I get back from shooting."

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye." They hung up.

Desiree looked at Hallie.

"Time for your nap." She said. Hallie shook her head no. "Yes.

Twenty minutes after Desiree put Hallie down for her nap there was knock at the door. She went to answer it. It was John.

"Hi." She said.

"Are you busy?"

"No."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." He went inside.

"Do you want a cup of coffee?"

"No."

"I'm gonna have one." They went into the kitchen. As Desiree reached up for a coffee cup, her shirt went up a little and John saw a faint yellow bruise on her back. It made him sick to his stomach. She poured the coffee and turned around. She noticed the worried look on John's face. "What?"

"Desiree, does Eli hit you?"

"What?" "Why would you think that?"

"Hallie told me." "She said he hits you and you cry."

"You know how kids are." "They have wild imaginations."

"How did you get that bruise on your back?"

"I fell."

"Tell me the truth."

"I am."

"Desiree you know you can trust me."

"John please, I don't want to talk about this." She said with tears in her eyes.

He hugged her. She started to cry. "It's ok."

"Please don't tell anyone." She said tearfully. "I don't want anyone to know."

"Desiree you need to leave him."

She looked at him. "I can't."

"Why?" "Did he threaten you?"

"No." She lied. "I love him." "He doesn't mean it when he does it, he doesn't."

"It's dangerous for you to stay, you and Hallie."

"He'd never hurt Hallie."

"He shouldn't be hurting you either."

"He's not always like that." "Things will get better, I know it." She had to keep telling herself that to keep her sanity.

"If you ever need anything, I want you to call me." "Promise me."

"I promise."


	18. Chapter 18

It was May of 2018. Desiree's living hell was more of the same. She talked to John about it a lot. He begged her to call the police, leave Eli, or at the very least tell one of her family members. She always refused. She and Eli were in San Diego for a charity ball. Andrea was watching Hallie back in New York. Desiree was in line at a coffee shop. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and saw John.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." They hugged. "What are you doing in San Diego?"

"Eli and I are here for a charity ball." Desiree could see the anger in John's face when she mentioned Eli's name.

"Is Hallie here?"

"She's in New York with Andrea." "Every time we talk it seems like we're always talking about my problems." "How are you doing since the split from NIkki?"

"I'm doing alright." "If you need anything while you're here you know where I live."

"I know."

Later that night Desiree and Eli were getting ready to go to the charity ball. Desiree came out of the bedroom wearing a sliver dress

"Wow, you look beautiful." Eli said going up to her.

"Thank you." They kissed. "You look handsome to."

"Since we don't have Hallie tonight, you can be as loud as you want to later."

At the charity ball everyone was having a good time. Desiree and Eli were at a table full of people. Eli was trying to sell one of the men at the table on building a custom home.

"Let me give one of my cards." Eli said going into his wallet and handed it to him. "If you change your mind, just let me know what kind of price range you're in and we'll see what we can do."

"I have a feeling I will change my mind." The man said.

"Let's dance." Desiree said to Eli.

They got up and went out on the dancefloor and started slow dancing.

"You know, I think we should buy some land so I can build for us." Eli said. "People need samples of what I can do."

"Eli talking business her isn't smart." "It's just not the right time or place."

"I see." He said getting angry. "You're embarrassed by me."

"No."

"Come on." They left.

Eli was speeding down the highway.

"You like embarrassing me don't you!?" He yelled.

"No." "I was just trying to say-

"Shut the fuck up!" He punched her in the face. "We're having a good time and you go and ruin it." He grabbed her head and slammed it three times on the dashboard.

"Eli stop."

"Fine get out." He undid her seatbelt open the passenger door and tried to push her out of the car.

"Eli stop!" She yelled in terror. "Don't please, ahhhhh".

Twenty minutes later John was at home. There was a knock at his door. He opened the door. His jaw dropped when he saw Desiree. She had a big bruise on her forehead, a bloody nose and her dress was ripped.

"Oh my god, come here." John said.

She went inside. "He tried to push me out of the car." She said tearfully.

"What?" He said shocked.

"On the highway."

"Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Desiree he tried to kill you." "Please let me call the police, please." He pleaded.

"Ok."

He got his cell phone and dialed 911.

"911, what is your emergency?" The operator asked.

"I want to report an attempted murder." John said.


	19. Chapter 19

It was July. Desiree filed for divorce. The attempted murder charges didn't stick. It was her word against Eli's. A judge granted her protective order. Eli wasn't allowed to contact or be within a thousand yards of Desiree or Hallie. She filed her sole custody of Hallie. She joined a support group for abused women. Almost every woman in the group said that their husband tried to kidnap their children. That was Desiree's greatest fear. She and John talked daily and were getting very close. It was the morning. Andrea was visiting. Hallie came into the room.

"Mommy when Ohn coming." She asked.

"Not till the afternoon."

"Ok." She went back to her toys.

"John's coming over?"

"Yeah he's in town for one of the late night shows." "He asked if he could come over, so I invited him over for lunch." "He loves to see Hallie every chance he gets."

She smiled. "Who are you kidding?" "He's crazy about you."

"He is not."

"He is to." "You like him to."

"He's my friend."

"Uh-huh." She said not believing her. "Go for it." "John's great."

Later that afternoon at around two the doorbell rang. Desiree answered it. It was John.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." He went inside. "You look nice."

"Thanks."

"Hi Ohn." Hallie said coming up to him.

"Hi." "You're getting so big." "How old are you five, six."

"Ohn silly, I two half."

"Oh."

"I ordered .Subway for lunch." Desiree said.

"Good."

After lunch Desiree and John were playing with Hallie in the living room.

"Here mommy." Hallie said handing Desiree the picture she just colored.

"This is beautiful." Desiree said.

"What Ohn color?"

"I colored a princess." John said. "See?" He showed to her.

"That pretty."

"How are things moving along?" John asked Desiree.

"Good." She said. "I have a meeting with my lawyer next week."

About an hour later John was leaving.

"Ohn no go." Hallie said.

"I'm sorry I have to go." "I'll come back soon, I promise ok?"

"Ok." She hugged him. "Bye."

"Bye." He stood up. "Bye Desiree."

"Bye John." Desiree said.

Later that night Desiree was putting Hallie to bed.

"Did you have fun today?" Desiree asked.

"Yeah." "I like see Ohn."

"You like him huh?"

"Yeah."

"Mommy does to." She kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"Love you." "Night night."

"Night night."


	20. Chapter 20

Desiree had just arrived at her lawyer's office.

"Hi Desiree." Her lawyer Shelly said.

"Hi Shelly." She sat down. "Why don't you look happy?"

"Eli has filled for joint custody of Hallie." "He's seeing a therapist twice a week." "He's requesting a reconciliation."

"You mean I either have to go back to him or grant him joint custody of Hallie?"

"Unless he's exhibited harmful behavior towards her, the court will award reasonable custody."

No I don't want that."

"The court favors an attempt at reconciliation." "We can make sure as part of the agreement, that he stays in therapy." "If the abuse continues we can move quickly to refile for the divorce." "Meanwhile you can protect your assets and change your will."

The next night Desiree agreed to meet Eli for dinner. When she got to the restaurant Eli was already there. He stood up as she came up to the table.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." They sat down.

"How's Hallie?"

"Hallie's one of the things we need to talk about Eli."

"I know."

"You've got to get help."

"I know and I am I'm in therapy." I just know that I-I need you and need Hallie in my life." He said with tears in his eyes. "It's hard because I realize how bad I treated you and I'm sorry." "I'm really sorry Desiree." "I just want us to be together again."

The next day Andrea was visiting Desiree. She'd just told Andrea she was going back to Eli.

"Are you out of your mind?" Andrea said in disbelief. "He tried to kill you."

"He's seeing a therapist twice a week." "I'm gonna give him one more chance." "The court favors an attempt at reconciliation."

"If he does one thing you have to call the police."

"I don't think it'll come to that but I will."

Two days later Desiree and Hallie were in LA. Desiree had a commercial shoot. John was also in LA for an autograph signing. She hadn't told John she was going back to Eli yet. When Desiree and Hallie returned to New York, Eli was planning on moving back into the house. It was around nine o'clock that night. Desiree and John were staying at the same hotel. Desiree was waiting for John to come over. There was a knock on the door. She answered it. It was John.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." He went inside. They sat on the couch. "How was your day?"

"Good." "How was the commercial shoot?"

"Good."

"How's Hallie?"

"Good." "She was mad because I wouldn't let her stay up to see you."

"Aw."

"I have something to tell you John." "I'm going back to Eli."

"What?" He said shocked.

"I have no choice." She stood and started pacing. "I have to." "I have to."

John stood up and stopped her. "Desiree don't go back to him." He kissed her slowly. She kissed him back. They looked at each other. "I care about you and I care about Hallie so much." "Please don't do this."

"If I don't I have to, if I don't I have give Eli joint custody of Hallie." "My lawyer said it would work better for me if we attempt a reconciliation."

"I don't like this."

"I know."

"I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you to but we can't." He kissed her again. She kissed him back but broke it. "John you have to go."

"Ok." He left. Desiree was so torn.


	21. Chapter 21

Eli was moving back into the house today. He'd gotten there and walked through the door. He was holding a suitcase.

"Hi." Desiree said.

"Hi." He put the suitcase down and went over to her. They kissed. "Where's Hallie?"

"Napping."

"I'm gonna go unpack and I'm taking us all out to dinner later."

"Dinner?" "What's the occasion?"

"Us back together as a family."

Two weeks had passed. Everything had been fine between Desiree and Eli. He even helped around the house more. It was the evening. Desiree doing the dishes. Her hands were wet. She turned around to get a dish towel not knowing Eli was behind her. She put her hands directly on his shirt. She got really scared. She knew he was going to hit her.

"I'm sorry." She said getting ready to brace herself for what was coming.

"Why do you look so freaked out?" "It's ok." He kissed her.

That night at a bar in St. Louis John and Randy Orton were having a beer.

"Have you heard from Desiree at all?" Randy asked.

"No." "I'm so worried about them." "My feelings about both of them aside, I'm so worried I'll get a call saying something happened to Desiree." "Or both of them." "If he hurts either one of them I'm going to prison, because I'll kill him."

"Do you love Desiree?"

"Yes." "I know I could have a great relationship with her and Hallie if it wasn't for all this legal bullshit."

Back in New York Desiree and Eli had just gotten in bed.

"Baby, do you want to?" He asked.

"Yes." She said not really wanting to be knowing they'd have to eventually. "Come here." They kissed.

"I missed you."

"I missed you to."

After they were done Eli was asleep. She laid there knowing this was the calm before the storm. Which was one of the reasons why she wasn't happy.


	22. Chapter 22

It was Halloween. Desiree and Eli had been back together for three months. Eli still hadn't put his hands on Desiree but she was still afraid. The last two days Desiree and Eli had taken trick-or-treating. Tonight Desiree and Eli were going to a Halloween party. They were going as dead Romeo and Juliet. Before they started getting ready they were both putting Hallie to bed.

"Mommy and daddy will see you in the morning." Eli said. He kissed her forehead.

"Love you daddy." Hallie said.

"Mommy's turn." Desiree said bending down and kissing her cheek.

"Love you mommy."

"I love you too."

Desiree and Eli were getting ready for the party. Desiree was in the bathroom and Eli was in the bedroom.

"Desiree can I broke some of your eyeliner?" Eli asked.

"Yeah."

Desiree's purse was on the dresser. Eli accidentally knocked it off and everything spilled on the floor. As Eli was picking it up he noticed the birth control pills. It made him angry, he still very much wanted a son. He put everything back in the purse and didn't say anything to Desiree.

At the party Eli drank heavily. They'd just gotten home. He was being that eerie quiet Desiree was all to familiar with.

"You're taking birth control pills." Eli said irritated.

"I don't want anymore children." She said.

"Well I do."

"That's to bad." He went up to her like he was going to hit her but he didn't. "That's it." "I'm refiling for divorce." "You'll never change."

"Don't worry I'm not gonna hit you." "If I do I won't get any money in the divorce "

"How do you know that?" "That was a private letter from my lawyer."

"I'm not gonna hit you." "I'm gonna drive you out of your mind." "A divorce won't keep me from being Hallie's father."

Ten minutes later Eli was passed out in a guestrooms. Desiree was in her bedroom. She got her phone and called John.

"Hello?" He said tiredly.

"Sorry did I wake you up?" She asked.

"What's wrong Desiree?" He said instantly alert. "Did he hit you?"

"Almost but no." "I think he's been going through my things, or spying on me somehow." "He knows about private things I've discussed with my lawyer."

"Are you still at the house?"

"Yeah."

"Get out of there."

"It's ok he's passed out." "I'm refiling for the divorce." "I can't take this anymore."


	23. Chapter 23

It was two weeks before Christmas. Since legally Eli didn't have move out until the divorce proceedings were final he chose not to. He was staying in a guestroom. Andrea didn't like that so she decided to move in with Desiree until the divorce. John didn't like to much either. The divorce was going to become on January 3rd. He and Desiree were back to talking on a daily basis. Eli didn't know about it. Andrea had a date that night. Desiree was getting ready to go to bed but before that she wanted to call John. She got her cell phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." "I'm really glad you called." "I was just thinking about you."

"I was thinking about you to."

"You were?"

"Yeah."

"What were you thinking?"

"How much I'd like see you?"

"I'd like you see you to." "How was your day?"

"Good." "I got a call today." "They want me to come to LA and guest star in a comedy show." "I haven't done television in years, other then commercials." "I think it's a good way to get back to my roots."

"Me to." "What day will be in LA?"

"The seventeenth."

"Are you bringing Hallie with you?"

"Yeah." "Even though Andrea will be here I don't want Eli with Hallie when I'm not here."

"I don't blame you."

"I just can't wait till this is over."

"I know." "I know it's frustrating."

"He hasn't hit you has he?"

"No." "We argue, he threatens me."

"What does he say?"

"It's always something like." "What if I take Hallie one day?"

"There has to be something you do about that?"

"I can't prove it." "I'm gonna go to bed."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Desiree had been sleeping for two hours. Eli came into her room and knelt down.

"Don't fall asleep Desiree!" He said loudly waking her up. "I could take Hallie while you're sleeping."

"Get out of here."

"You're stuck with me forever whether you want to be or not."

"Get out."

"You think you're in charge!" He yelled.

Around that time Andrea got home and heard Eli shouting. She ran upstairs and into the bedroom.

"Leave her alone you bastard." She said.

"Or what?" Eli said. She kicked him in the balls as hard as she could. He dropped to the ground like a ton of bricks and crawled out the door. Andrea shut the door and locked it.

Andrea looked at Desiree. "Are you ok?" "Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine." Desiree said.


	24. Chapter 24

It was the sixteenth of December. Andrea was getting to drive Desiree and Hallie to the airport. Eli was saying goodbye to Hallie.

"Bye daddy." Hallie said.

"Bye." "You be a good girl for mommy."

"I will."

"Give daddy a hug." She hugged him.

"Love you."

"I love you too."

They pulled up to the airport.

"Are you sure you're gonna be ok?" Desiree asked.

"Yeah I'm staying with a friend."

"That makes me feel a lot better."

The next night it around six o'clock in the evening. Desiree was watching TV and Hallie was playing with her toys. There was a knock at the door. Desiree answered it and was shocked to see John standing there.

"John." She said surprised.

"Hi." He said smiling. He went inside.

They hugged. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you guys."

"Did you drive here all the way from San Diego?"

"Yeah."

"That's so far."

"It was only two hours." He went over to Hallie. She looked up.

"Ohn." She said happily.

"Hi." He sat down next to her.

"Hi."

How are you?"

"Good." "I this many now." She said holding up three fingers.

"I know." "You're a big girl."

"Yep."

"What are you doing?"

"Coloring." "Want to color?"

"Sure."

"Mommy, play with us."

An hour later Desiree had put Hallie to bed ten minutes ago. She and John were talking.

"Seventeen more days, then I'm free." She said happily.

"I know." "I'm so happy for you." "What are you gonna do once it's finalized."

"Definitely go back my maiden name, enjoy life again."

"With anyone in particular?" "I know someone who's definitely interested."

"I had a feeling." They kissed. It started off slow. As it grew more passionate she broke it. "We shouldn't yet." "I want it, I do but we should wait until after everything."

"I understand." "I'm coming to New York on the twenty-third for the Today Show." "Do you think we could meet up then?"

"Yeah." "Wanna lay down on the couch for a little while?"

"Yeah." They laid down and fell asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

It was eight o'clock in the morning. Desiree was meeting John at his hotel in the city at one o'clock. She was in the kitchen making pies. Eli came into the kitchen.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Look if you wanna get a divorce I'm ok with that." "I just want what's best for you and Hallie." "Can we please make it the holidays without fighting?"

"I don't know Eli, can we?" "It's all up to how you choose to be."

Desiree was getting ready to leave and so were Andrea and Hallie. Andrea was taking Hallie out for the day.

"Be good for aunt Andrea." Desiree said.

"I will mommy."

Desiree kissed her on the forehead. "I love you." "Have fun."

"Love you." "Bye."

"Bye.

Desiree had just gotten to John's hotel room. She knocked on the door. He answered with a big smile on his face.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She went inside. "I caught some of the show." "You did great."

"Thanks." "I have a Christmas present for Hallie." He handed her the present wrapped. "It's crayons and coloring books."

"She'll love that."

"I have something for you to but you have to sit down."

"John you didn't have to get me anything."

"It's Christmas."

"I didn't get you anything."

"It's alright."

She sat down John went into the bedroom and brought out a big square box. "Wow, what is it?"

He sat down next to her. "Open it."

She took off the lid and peeled back the red tissue paper, revealing a beautiful full-length black mink coat. "John, this is beautiful."

"I'm glad you like li."

"I love it." They kissed. They looked at each other both knowing what they wanted and went into the bedroom.

Afterwards they were laying there.

"That was great." He said.

"As great as I always thought it would be."

"You thought about it?"

"Didn't you?"

"Yeah." "Now, I'd like you to be my girlfriend."

"So, you're officially asking me?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you want that baggage, psycho soon to be ex-husband, three year old daughter?"

"I can handle Eli." "As far as Hallie goes I love her, as much as I love you."

She smiled. "You love me?"

"Yes."

"I love you too." "I don't know how I would've gotten through all of this without you." They kissed.


	26. Chapter 26

It was New Years Eve. Desiree couldn't wait until her divorce was final. As soon as it was she and John were planning on making their relationship public. Eli had been busy moving boxes out all day. Desiree and Andrea were in the kitchen. Desiree was making lunch for everyone.

"Eli's been busy moving today." Andrea said.

"I think he's finally realizing, it's done, I'm done." "I'm gonna be a Barrington again." "No matter what, I'm never getting married again." "Even if my new boyfriend wants to someday." She said smiling.

"New boyfriend?" She said surprised. "What?"

"I was gonna wait until after the divorce was finalized to tell anyone, but I'm dating John Cena."

"Since when?"

"Last Sunday." "Remember when I went to the city to see him?"

"Yeah."

"We slept together." "We've both had feelings bubbling under the surface for awhile now." "Andrea, we're in love." She said happily. "Do you think it's crazy?"

"No." "I'm glad to see you happy." "I haven't seen you happy in a long time."

"I haven't been this happy in a long time." "John's a big part of the reason why I made it through this." "The only part being you."

"I'm your sister, I have to protect you."

Later that day Andrea was out and Hallie was napping. Desiree's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said.

"Hi baby."

"What's up?"

"Not much." "Oh, I got the part for the Marylyn Monroe biopic." "We start filming next month."

"That's great." "I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"I've been thinking a lot."

"What about?"

"You, me and Hallie talking a vacation together."

"Where?"

"Disney World."

"I'll call my travel agent."

"Ok."

"I can't wait for the new year." "A fresh start for me, a fresh start with you."

"Listen, I know you're still worried about Eli." "As long as your with me, nobody's gonna hurt you." "I promise." "I have to go but I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'll call you later."

"Ok bye."

When Desiree turned around Eli was standing there. He looked angry.

"You already have a boyfriend?" He said angrily.

"It's none of your business."

"None of my business, I'm your husband."

"Eli we're divorcing."

"Who is it?"

"Again, none of your business."

"Tell me." He demanded.

"Go to hell." He went up to her really fast. "What?" "Are you gonna hit me?" "If you do I'm calling the police."

"You'll pay for this, you bitch." He walked out of the room.

Later that night Andrea was getting to go to a New Years Eve party. Desiree didn't tell Andrea about her confrontation with Eli because she knew Andrea would want to stay home. She didn't want that to spoil Andrea's new year.

"I'll call you at midnight." Andrea said.

"If I can stay awake that long."

"Hallie come here." Andrea said picking her up. "I love you."

"Love you too Anrah." Hallie said. Andrea kissed her on.

"Have fun." Desiree said.

Eli watched from his bedroom window as Andrea left.

A half hour later Desiree put Hallie to bed. Eli started drinking.

After watching some TV Desiree went to sleep.

It was around elven o'clock. Eli went to his tool chest and got his hammer. He was walking down the hall towards Desiree's room, with his hammer in his hand.

"Daddy." Hallie said from her bed. He went into her room.

"Go back to sleep Hallie." He kissed her forehead and went back down the hall. He opened Desiree's bedroom door and went inside. She was sleeping peacefully on her side. He took his hammer raised above his head and brought it down on the side of Desiree's head.


	27. Chapter 27

About five minutes after midnight Andrea tried to call Desiree to wish her a happy New Year. She got a sinking feeling in her stomach that something was wrong. She rushed home as fast as she could. When she didn't see Eli's car in the driveway, she got an even more eerie feeling. She hurriedly went into the house and up to Desiree's bedroom. What she saw terrified her. There was blood all over the sheets and pillows. Andrea immediately started crying. She got out her cell phone and dialed 911.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"My sister, my sister!" She said frantically and tearfully. "There's blood everywhere, she has holes in her head!"

"What's the address?"

She gave the address. "Please hurry, please!

"Is she breathing?"

"I don't know." She suddenly thought of Hallie. "Oh my god." She hung up the phone and ran down the hall to Hallie's room. She didn't see her at first. "Hallie, are you hiding?" "It's aunt Andrea." Hallie came out of her closet. Andrea picked her up. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." "Daddy gave mommy boo-boos." "Bad boo-boos."

"Where did your daddy go?"

"I don't know." "He try to find me." "He yelled my name and I hide."

When the paramedics got there Desiree was alive but barely. Her skull was caved in.

An hour later Eli's car was found on the Tappan Zee Bridge, over a river. The engine was running and the driver's side door was open. On the passenger side was a bloody hammer on the seat, with Desiree's hair on it.

John woke up at six in the morning the next. He saw on Twitter through a news app he followed, that Desiree was at the hospital in intensive care. He got the next flight out. It was around one o'clock in the afternoon. He went up to the ICU and up to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" The woman behind the desk asked.

"Desiree Taylor."

"Are you a relative?"

"I'm her boyfriend."

"Through those double doors behind you."

John went through the double doors and saw Andrea in a waiting room with Sophie and Robert. He could tell they'd all been crying.

"I'm sorry I couldn't call you." Andrea said when she saw him. "I didn't have your number."

"Is Hallie alright?"

"She's fine." ""She's with our cousins."

"What about Desiree?" Andrea took John into the hall. "How bad is it?"

"It's bad John." She said with tears in her eyes. "She's in a coma and on life support." "The doctors say that the damage to her brain is irreversible." "Her vital signs are failing."

"No." He said with tears in his eyes. "How?"

"He did it with his hammer."

"I'm gonna kill him!" He yelled as he was crying. "That son of a bitch!" Andrea hugged him. They cried together. "Why didn't I protect her?! "I should've protected her!"

"It's ok."

John went into Desiree's room. Her head was bandaged and she was pale.

"I'm sorry Desiree." John said leaning down by her face. "This is all my fault." "I love you so much."

Desiree died in the hospital six days after the attack. Eli's body was found in the river three months later.

Four years later Andrea had custody of Hallie. She controlled Hallie's trust fund. They moved into another house. Hallie was seven years old. She'd just gotten home from school.

"Hi aunt Andrea." She said as she took her shoes off by the front door.

"Hi." "I have a surprise for you."

Hallie came into the living room and saw John sitting there.

"Uncle John." She said happily.

"Come here." She went over to him. They hugged. "I missed you."

"I missed you to." "I want to show you something uncle John."

* * *

**This was the last chapter.**


End file.
